


The Letter

by NCIS_fanfiction_Addict



Series: Katie [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Het, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCIS_fanfiction_Addict/pseuds/NCIS_fanfiction_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday you're going to hear the phrase "Blood is thicker than water." I just want you to remember that whoever came up with that obviously hadn't met our family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

_Family._

_So many people take it for granted. But when you grow up like me, with a father who doesn't give a damn that you exist outside of making himself look good and a mother that (literally) drank herself to death, it's hard to take anything for granted. I never had a family growing up, I didn't even have a family as an adult until Jethro found me and brought me to NCIS._

_Our family started small enough. It was just me, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky. Looking back, I'm not entirely sure how you'd describe our familial relationship then. Ducky was like the father I never had, supportive, caring, helpful. So many people thought I looked to Jethro as a father figure, but I never really did. Maybe like a big brother at first? That doesn't seem right either though, and it definitely seems wrong when I think about our relationship now._

_Abby has always been like a daughter to Gibbs though, I didn't understand why back then but I sure do now. What is it they say about hindsight? It wasn't until probably eight years after I started working at NCIS that I found out Abby and Kelly shared a birthday, even though Abby is two years younger than Kelly would have been had she lived. Knowing what I know about Kelly though, I think she and Abby would have been great friends._

_When I first met Abby I was blown away by how strong the urge to protect her innocence was. Obviously, Abby hasn't been innocent by mainstream definition the whole fifteen years I've known her, but I've always wanted to help her see the good in the world, protect that part of her that still believes in miracles and good and light. I always thought of her as my kid sister, not my actual kid. Again with the whole hindsight thing, you know?_

_I_ _was happy with that for long time, just the four of us. We were close, even if we didn't acknowledge it then, and we didn't let anyone get close enough to disrupt what we had. Then along came Caitlyn Todd, who somehow wormed her way into our hearts and our team without even trying._

_That woman was a firecracker! She brought light back into our corner of the bullpen, and challenged us at every turn, to do better, to be better. I couldn't ever tell her enough how much she meant (and still means) to us. She wouldn't have listened even if I'd tried, though._

_We were partners, but we were more than that from the get go. Kate and I were like brother and sister, and I'd have done anything and everything for her._

_And then we got McProbie! I never could see Timmy as a little brother, I always felt like he was my kid. He was, after all,_ my _probie, and_ my _responsibility. When he shot that undercover cop my heart broke for him. I remember sitting next to him and helping him wash the blood from his hands because they were shaking so badly he couldn't do it himself, I remember talking him down and getting him back in the right headspace, and being so damn happy when we had him back._

_There's so many other little things I could reminisce about those early days with him, and about our entirely too short time with Katie. But the little stuff all builds into the big stuff, right?_

_The big stuff, like opening that sealed-with-a-kiss letter I got, and the fine white powder that billowed out over my head and infected me with the Pneumonic Plague and almost infected Kate too. Thank God McGee hadn't come over to my desk too. But Kate stood by me through it all, held my hand in the hospital even before we knew that I wasn't contagious. When I asked her about it later, she'd always say "Because that's what family does, stupid." My whole family was there by my side through it, but Kate risked her life and health to make sure I knew she was right there with me. Then Gibbs told me I didn't have permission to die, so I just didn't._

_Then I almost died to save Kate and Timmy from a bomb at a crime scene that hadn't been cleared. Wouldn't that have been something? But I didn't, so there we were, all of is safe and happy together._

_We should have known that things would get worse before they got better, wouldn't you think? Because next thing we know, Gerald’s been shot, Jethro's been shot, someone's taking shots at Abby in her lab, someone's taking shots at me, and trying to kill all of us._

_Ari. To this day he haunts my nightmares, even though he's dead. There's nights when I wake up in a cold sweat and go down to the basement and just stare at the spot where he was finally taken out, because he took one of the most important people in my life from me and tried to take the rest. Those nights I just have to remind myself that he's gone and he can't do any more damage to our family._

_I'll never forget the look on Kate's face that was frozen there forever, or the way her blood felt splattered across my face when Ari took her from us. Never. It was the lowest point in my life. I wasn't even that low when I found my mother dead as a child, but seeing Kate laying there with a little bullet hole between her open eyes is something that will haunt me until the day I die. I'm sorry you never had the chance to meet her, because she was an amazing woman. She was my best friend, my partner, and most of all, she was my sister._

_Of course, if we'd never lost Kate we probably wouldn't have Ziva. Ziva saved Jethro's life and exacted the revenge that we all needed for Kate, even though Ari was her brother. It was hard to let someone else in when the pain from losing Katie was so fresh._

_We all dealt with losing Kate in our own ways, Jethro and I sat in the basement for hours on end, drinking bourbon and occasionally talking about good times with her. McGee and Abby did whatever it is that the two of them do when they are together, and occasionally we all got together with Ducky, and sometimes even jimmy too when he came around, and had a few drinks and dinner together until we were all back where we needed to be._

_It took us a long time to let Ziva in, especially Abby. I don't think I ever realized until then just how close Abby and Kate were. Somehow we managed it though, and I can't imagine life without her now. Even though she did some things that should have made us hate her, we still love her. She's always been close to Jethro, like another daughter to him, but we are close in a different way. I don't exactly see her as my sister, because well I don't think I'll ever be able to put anyone else in Kate's place ever again. But I'd do anything for Ziva, hell I have._

_Again though, we were happy. All the broken little pieces of our family were stuck back together and we rebuilt and came out the other side stronger than before. I picked on Ziva, Tim, and Jimmy, I listened to Ducky's long rambling stories with renewed interest, I put up with Jethro's incessant moodiness with relish, and I even started to get relatively close to Jenny, who was the director of NCIS._

_Then, we almost lost Jethro. And just like I'll never forget how Kate's blood felt on my face, or how Timmy's hands shook when he took his first life, I will never forget how I felt when I saw him lying there and was sure that we had lost him forever._

_Because that's when it hit me that I loved him, loved him so much it hurt, that the love I felt for him went way beyond that of a boss and subordinate, brothers, or a father in son. I was in love with him, and I couldn't imagine living without him. Then in the same breath it was like someone hit me in the chest with a two by four when I thought I'd never get a chance to tell him, and that I might never hear his voice again._

_I can't even describe what the next few weeks were like, but I guess hell would be an appropriate description. Jethro didn't remember us, then he left, and the team became my responsibility. It was hard doing the whole work thing without him there, but I managed, I don't know how but I did._

_Then, right after I got sent on what would turn out to be the worst undercover mission of my life, he came home. And thank god he did, because I never would have gotten through Jenny's shenanigans without him! Though I can't say much about how the family felt while I dealt with it, knowing they were there was the only reason I made it through it all. But just like that, right after we finally had the whole family back again, we lost Jenny. I will always blame myself, even though Jethro and everyone else says it wasn't my fault._

_But still, we powered through, leaning on each other and picking up the pieces again. Until the new director decided to separate us. He sent McGee to the cyber-crimes unit, shipped Ziva back to Mossad, sent me to be an agent afloat, gave Gibbs a couple of probies that he never wanted._

_Next thing I knew we were all together again, Jethro and I were feeling out the relationship that had been brewing between us for years, and Abby and McGeek were getting ready to move in together._

_Then, McGee, Jethro, and I were gearing up to go to Somalia to rescue Ziva and bring her home. I still can't believe we all managed that one intact, but somehow... Well, eight years later and she's still with us so I guess that says a lot._

 "Daddy, daddy, daddy!! Papa says that it's almost time to go to Lorelai’s birthday party!" I looked up from the sheet of paper I had been writing on and smiled at the vibrant little girl standing in the doorway to our small study.

 "Caitlyn Jennifer Gibbs, I told you that Daddy would be out in a few minutes, and to leave him be, didn't I?" I opened my arms for Katie to launch herself into as Jethro appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest trying desperately to look stern.

 "But Papa!" Katie whined cutely, sticking out her lower lip in an adorable little pout that made Jethro roll his eyes. I stood up with Katie in my arms and walked over to the door, kissing him softly. Katie giggled. "Ewwwww," she said before kissing us both.

 "I'll be done in just a few minutes, and then we can go to Lorelai’s party, okay honey?" I said softly, passing her to my husband.

 "'Kay Daddy," she nodded. Jethro smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 "What are you doing in here anyway?" He asked casually.

 "I'm not working, I promise! I told you I'd take the weekend off and I meant it. Though, since my boss retired with no notice three months ago, and left me in charge of a Probie-cum-SFA, a Probette, and an Ultraprobie, I didn't think I'd ever finish the paper work he just left on his desk the day he walked out," I told him teasingly, slapping his ass.

 "Hey, not my fault Katie's babysitter quit," he quipped.

 "Please, you've been wanting to quit since the day we brought her home. Shoo, I just need to get this done. I'll be out by the time you get Katie's bag packed and get her loaded into the car." He nodded, and after one more kiss he left the room again. I watched them go before sitting back down and picking up my pen again.

  _Oh Katie, there's so much that has made our family what it is today. I couldn't possibly write it all down without leaving things out. I don't even really know for sure why I'm writing this. But you know if you ever have any questions about our family you can ask me or Papa and we'll do our best to tell you everything._

_I'm pretty sure that even though you're only four, you understand that you're not ours by blood, but by name and every other way that matters. I'm also pretty sure that someday someone is going to tell you that you don't belong to us because you're adopted, and we aren't your blood like that somehow diminishes what we feel for you. Or they'll tell you that Timmy, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, Dorney, Leon, and Tobias aren't really your aunts and uncles, and that Ducky really isn't your grandfather like Poppy Senior and Grandpa Jack. Or they'll tell you that Lorelai, Leroy, and Tali aren't your cousins. And you'll come home all upset, and ask us why people are mean, or if Papa cares about you less than he cared about your sister Kelly, or if I love you any less because we don't share the same blood, and I'll give you this letter and we will hold your hand and tell you stories about Kate, and Jenny, and we'll go to Sunday dinner at Ducky's with the rest of the family, and they'll tell you embarrassing stories about us and each other, and you four kids will know that you are the most loved kids in the world because you have this family behind you._

_Someday you're going to hear the phrase "Blood is thicker than water." I just want you to remember that whoever came up with that, obviously hadn't met_ our _family, sweet pea._

 I smiled as I set down my pen and folded the letter to Katie up. I put it in the safe in my study and scrambled the lock before grabbing my phone off the desk and running for the car where Jethro and Katie were waiting patiently for me.

 The drive to the other side of Alexandria was short, and I was all smiles as we pulled into Abby and Tim's driveway.

 "LEROY ANTHONY MCGEE!" Jethro chuckled under his breath as Abby's frustrated voice carried over the fence from their back yard.

 I looked over at Jethro and snorted. "Why did she saddle that poor kid with our names again?"

 Jethro chucked again and moved to pull Katie out of the car. "No idea, may have something to do with us being his Godparents. Pretty sure that's it, but I could be wrong."

 "Yeah, yeah smart ass," I grouched good-naturedly. I reached out for Katie and she swatted my hands away.

 "Oooohhhh Daddy, you said bad word! You gots ta put a nickel in the cuss jar!" I shook my head at tickled her belly, making her scrunch her face up and giggle.

 "Nuh uh," I teased, "we aren't in Abby's lab, no swear jars out here!" I fully expected the head slap from Jethro, but not the second one at the same time from Katie. I glared playfully at both of them, and they glared back.

 "Uncle Jethro! Uncle Tony! Katie!" Lorelai bounded around the side of the house and launched herself at my legs, so I scooped the newly turned four year old up above my head.

 "Hello my itty bitty mistress of the dark," I said playfully.

 "Uncle Tony," she giggled, hugging me hard and kissing my cheek. Jethro set Katie down at the same time I turned Lorelai loose, and they took off into the back yard together.

 "I swear, one day she's going to show up covered in tattoos with a collar on." I muttered, taking Jethro's hand and following the girls around back.

 "And you'll love her even more for it," Jethro muttered, squeezing my hand with a small smile.

 We found ourselves engulfed in an Abby hug, unable to move or breathe until we each wrapped an arm around her as well.

 "Guys! I'm so excited you came!" We laughed and pulled away, giving her a good look.

 "You feeling alright, Abs?" Jethro grunted. I could see the blush creeping up on Abby's face as she nodded.

 "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's my baby girls fourth birthday!" She started to ramble, her arms crossing over her stomach. "I mean this is an awesome day! My whole family is here, and my little boy will be seven in a month, and then Katie will be five a few months after that, and-"

 "Abby!" We both shouted in unison, watching as she broke off with a broad smile.

 "I'm pregnant again!" She blurted, and I hugged her tightly.

 "Congratulations Abby!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged me back. I moved away to let Jethro hug her and went in search of McGee.

 He was standing by the swing set with Leroy, keeping a close eye on Lorelai, Katie, and Tali. Ziva was standing a hundred yards or so away talking with Breena, who had her and Jimmy's six month old on her hip. Jimmy was talking animatedly with Ned and Ducky over by the grill. I was pretty sure I'd spotted Ned's boyfriend, Spencer, talking to none other than Ziva's husband, Matthew.

 "When did Matthew get home?" I asked Tim as I made it to his side, doing a double take. Matthew was a Marine, and last I heard from Ziva he wasn't due back for another month or so.

 Tim chuckled, "Yesterday afternoon. Ziva was here finishing up Loralie's cake with Abby, and he showed up. You should've seen her, I never thought I'd see Ziva cry like that but she was so damn happy. I think she was in shock," he added with a slight smile.

 "Good, I'm happy for her. I know how much she's missed him this past year." I said with a smile, bumping Tim's shoulder with my own. "So I hear congratulations are in order, McFertile!"

 Tim looked at me in surprise. "She told you already?!"

 "Well duh, Tim. You know she can hold in that much happiness. I think she'd explode if she tried. I just didn't know you guys were trying again." I explained, looking over at Abby and Jethro, just to catch Abby smoothing a hand over her still relatively flat stomach.

 "Well, we weren't." He said, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We were taking precautions, you know. We wanted to wait until Lorelai started school. It happened anyway though, so I guess it was meant to be."

 I clapped Tim on his shoulder with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you guys, Timmy."

 "Thanks Tony," he smiled. "I'm glad everyone was able to make it. It's always nice to have the family together." Tim said happily.

 I looked around the yard with a small smile, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it really is."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first written story of my series/Universe "Katie", but they won't be posted in order. If you enjoyed this story, please keep an eye out for the rest :)


End file.
